In practice, on a worksite, it is necessary not only to have a cable winder, but also a tool box, electrical appliances which are to be used, and possibly also a stool or a stepladder for gaining access to high parts of walls or to a ceiling.
In addition, conventional cable winders do not stand securely on the ground and they are generally laid flat in ill-conceived manner.